


Drabble: Regarding Cannibalism.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Because #yuletide, Canon-Typical Crack, Drabble, Solar Cannibalism, blame #yuletide, canon-typical weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Secret Police, in cooperation with a vague yet menacing government agency, would like to remind you that here in Night Vale, no one is eating each other. They remind you that this is a friendly reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Regarding Cannibalism.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/gifts), [#yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%23yuletide).



And now, an editorial.

Listeners, we are all made of star corpses. We regularly eat other star corpses. So are we not all, in the truest sense of the word, cannibals? In the vast solar calculus, which I remind you, _certain people who shall remain nameless_ , is a renewable energy source. We are all stars and to stars we shall return.

Doesn't that make sense? Isn't that the purest essence of existence? We are none of us individuals; we are all a collective mass of solar radiation. Isn't that so?

No.

No, it's not.

I'm glad we cleared that up.


End file.
